1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch system, and especially relates to an optical touch system and a touch locating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional optical touch systems of single touch or multi-touch only can determine a touch position on a touch screen for a single touch point, such as a center position of a touch pen touching the touch screen. If a rotation angle needs to be inputted simultaneously, it has to be done separately such as by a keyboard or a trackball. It is quite inconvenient. Therefore, there is a need for enhancing the input function of the touch pen for facilitating inputting more data simultaneously to users.